The present invention relates generally to the field of olefin polymerization catalysis, metallocene catalyst compositions, methods for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins, and polyolefins. With certain catalyst systems and polymerization processes, it can be difficult to produce a polyolefin having either a high molecular weight or a low melt index. Further, in situations where a high molecular weight or low melt index polymer can be produced, often the production rate in a commercial polymerization reactor may have to be reduced.
Hence, it would be beneficial to produce polyolefins using a metallocene-based catalyst system, where high molecular weight or low melt index polymers can be produced, and at commercially viable production rates. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.